


weak for the stares of female marines

by i_live_for_sunshine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, spitting, this is kinda filthy ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_for_sunshine/pseuds/i_live_for_sunshine
Summary: Tashigi felt her cheeks redden and she looked away. “Aren’t you supposed to be the good marine girl? Why are lusting for the filthy pirate?”“I’m not…l-lusting,” Tashigi sputtered.
Relationships: Nami/Tashigi (One Piece)
Kudos: 22





	weak for the stares of female marines

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what this is sorry for any mistakes i didnt feel like rereading more than i did already enjoy

Tashigi walked down the stairs, lamp in one hand the other softly brushing the wooden walls of the ship. She was checking up on the pirate, seeing as they were about to reach land by dawn and she had to make sure everything was in order for when they reached headquarters. 

Reaching the brig she put down the lamp and slowly stepped forward. She looked between the bars only to see… no one? It was empty. 

With a gasp Tashigi fitted the key into the lock and opened it to inspect the darker areas. If the pirate escaped she would be in big trouble. 

Before she could go in too far she felt a hand snake around her waist. She turned around, sword in hand ready to subdue the attacker, but she was pushed towards the metal bars. She felt something cold around her left wrist before her arms were lifted. She tried to kick at the pirate in front of her but it was dark and she could hardly see as it was. 

A powerful blow to her stomach was enough to make her stop struggling for a few moments. She groaned and continued her attempt at freeing herself, but it was too late. Tashigi found herself handcuffed with her arms above her head to the metal bars. 

“Quite a handy thing, those cuffs are,” the voice from besides her spoke. “Funny that you walk around with them. Aren’t you afraid that someone will steal them?” 

“You-” 

“Ah.” The prisoner walked up to Tashigi’s katana and picked it up. It was unsheathed and the blade was brought to her neck. “Don’t be so loud, yeah?” 

“Nami… do you really think you can escape?” 

A smile stretched across the other woman’s features. “Of course I can. Luffy will be here soon. As long as you behave I’ll be out of here.” 

“What makes you think I’ll do as you say? You can kill me, I don’t care, but you won’t escape.” 

Tashigi began struggling against her bonds trying to somehow find a way to free herself. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her wrist. 

“That won’t do.” Nami slowly dragged her hand down Tashigi’s arm until it slowly reached her jaw. With a soft movement Tashigi was gazing into Nami’s eyes. It was futile to try to look away because the other woman wouldn’t allow it. 

She put down the katana and Tashigi thought this was her chance, she could scream for help but no words would come out of her mouth. She could only look at Nami’s soft brown eyes. They were too soft for the kind of wicked woman she was, Tashigi thought. 

“You’re too close,” she suddenly said and Nami chuckled. 

She stepped even closer, their noses were almost touching. “Am I?” 

Tashigi realized she was holding her breath and she let it out. She looked down at Nami’s lips. This was not what she was supposed to be doing. Nami was a pirate, a criminal and Tashigi was one of the people who captured her, but she couldn’t resist the thought of those soft lips on hers. 

She leaned in. Nami noticed and she took a step back and the air around Tashigi suddenly became unbearably cold. She couldn’t help the whine slipping out of her. 

“What is this about?” Nami’s tone was amused and one of her eyebrows were raised in a questioning manner. 

Tashigi felt her cheeks redden and she looked away. “Aren’t you supposed to be the good marine girl? Why are lusting for the filthy pirate?” 

“I’m not…l-lusting,” Tashigi sputtered. Nami stepped closer then placed a hand on her hip. Tashigi could feel the firm hold through the thin material of her shirt. The other hand was on her chin and Nami leaned in. Their lips brushed for only a second before she pulled away and took a good two steps back. 

The marine took in a harsh breath to stop herself from making any other sounds. This was torture. As much as she hated to admit it she wanted this so much. She tightened her eyes shut to avoid seeing Nami’s expression. She was surely having a field day about this whole situation. 

“Tell me,” her voice rang out through the empty space. “What do you want?” 

Tashigi scoffed. “I don’t want anything from you!” No matter what her body was telling her she would still keep her dignity. 

She opened her eyes to see Nami gazing out the small window of the cell. “I think I have some time left. Enough to play.” 

“Play?” Tashigi asked dumbfounded. 

Nami stepped forward again raising her hands to Tashigi’s shirt popping open the first button. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I-” 

She was cut off before she could speak. “But choose your words carefully. If you don’t tell me you want it I _will_ stop right now.” 

Tashigi didn’t reply and just watched Nami’s face. She was so hot and bothered already for just a little teasing and it has been so long since the last time she was with someone. 

No. What was she even thinking? Nami was a pirate. She couldn’t let her do this. She wouldn’t let her. 

“So?” Nami asked as she moved lower to pop another button.

Tashigi sighed at the thought of letting a woman like Nami do anything she pleases to her. That turned her on so much, she was soaking wet already. Pirates and marines be damned, she wanted this. 

“Yes, I want it.” 

Nami smiled. “Want what?” 

“You won’t make me say it!” Tashigi exclaimed, already feeling embarrassed about her decision. Why would she think Nami would let her off easy? 

“How can I know what you want if you won’t tell me?” Nami put a lock of hair behind Tashigi’s ear then she slowly dragged her finger down her face and until it rested on top of her lower lip. 

“I want…” Tashigi began and Nami hummed encouraging her to continue. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t think.” 

Nami laughed softly. “Good girl.” 

Tashigi felt her cheeks redden again but she couldn’t dwell on it too much because Nami began pushing her fingers into her mouth. She felt the other woman’s index and middle fingers on her tongue, but Nami didn’t stop. She pushed in deeper until she was more than two knuckles deep. 

“Suck.” Was all she said and Tashigi complied. 

She sucked on Nami’s fingers, wetting them and taking them even deeper into her mouth. At some point, they were touching the back of her throat and she had to fight off a gag. She failed and Nami removed her fingers for just a moment before she dived in again. 

“You can do better than that.” She used her other hand to unbutton the rest of her shirt as she began massaging her breasts. 

“Let’s try again,” she said pushing her fingers deep into Tashigi’s throat. This time she could control her gag reflex and continued sucking on her fingers, feeling drool at the corner of her mouth. 

Nami noticed and she removed her hand entirely. “Look at you, you’re so messy.” Without giving her time to respond she wiped her fingers on Tashigi’s left cheek. 

Burning shame rised up in Tashigi’s chest, but she couldn’t complain. It’s what she wanted.

Nami lowered her gaze. “You didn’t wear a bra, hmm. On this ship full of horny men. You like it, right? When they look at you knowing they won’t ever have you, huh?” 

She pinched one of Tashigi’s nipples between her fingers. “Or maybe they _can_ have you. Maybe you open your legs for just anyone… like a _slut_. I was wondering why it was so easy to get you like this.” 

Tashigi had to hold back a moan. “N-no,” she said, the stutter betraying her state. “I don’t… do that. For men.” 

“Hmm.” Nami smiled as she squeezed the nipple in her hand hard. Tashigi cried out. 

“Here’s how it’s going to be,” Nami whispered as she leaned in, holding the other woman’s chin in her hand. “You’re not going to make any sounds. If we’re found out it will be very bad for me, yeah. So just shut the fuck up, got it?” 

Tashigi nodded, biting her lip to refrain from crying out again. Nami didn’t let go of her nipple. If anything she squeezed even harder and it _hurt_. But Tashigi would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. Her past partners hardly got rough with her and she was too prideful to admit she wanted it.

Nami took the same nipple in her mouth and used her tongue to lick around it. She began sucking softly and licking it. After a few moments Tashigi felt teeth graze it, continued by the swirl of Nami’s tongue. Suddenly, she bit down on it and Tashigi almost let out a scream. Nami continued to lap at it, soothing the pain. She stood up straight again and softly slapped Tashigi’s breast. It wasn’t enough to cause any pain, but it was enough for pleasure to churn in her stomach at the thought of being hit harder than that.

Looking into her eyes, Nami wiped one of the tears gathered in the corner of Tashigi’s eyes. She was a swordmaster, she could handle pain but for some reason what Nami did to her so far was enough to bring her to tears. 

With a soft smile the pirate began working on Tashigi's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. She pulled them down to her thighs. She took a step back as if to admire her. 

Tashigi realized for the first time how exposed she was. Her now almost sore arms handcuff above her head, her shirt wide open and her pants pulled down. She looked to the side as if she could disappear from Nami’s gaze. 

“What are you shy for now? After I sucked on your tits like that and you had my fingers down your throat, you’re bashful now?” 

Nami stepped closer again and she began touching Tashigi through her underwear. She went straight for the clit and rubbed it softly. 

“Look at you. Your underwear is soaking wet and I barely did anything to you,” Nami laughed, pressing down harder on her clit and Tashigi was struggling to not make a sound. “You’re such a whore. Who would’ve thought.” 

Tashigi whined at the words so soft it was barely heard but it was enough for Nami. She suddenly felt a powerful slap across her face. 

“Ugh, like I said just a stupid whore, you can’t even listen to one thing I ask of you, can you?” 

Looking at Nami, Tashigi realized she looked genuinely upset and angry. She didn’t know if she should be afraid or even more turned on. 

“I should just leave you here, what am I wasting my time for? A stupid bitch who can’t listen?” 

“I’m sorry…” Tashigi whispered and Nami rolled her eyes. 

“What will sorry do? If you’re just gonna do it again?” 

“I won’t,” Tashigi blurted out, irrationally afraid that Nami would truly leave. “I promise I won’t.” 

Nami seemed to ponder for a few moments. She clicked her tongue, “You better not, you stupid bitch. I swear to god I’ll leave you here for whatever marine to find you like this. They’ll know what I did to you. They’ll know that you let me do it.”

She stepped towards Tashigi again and made her turn around. She was now facing the staircase, her back to Nami and it was only now that she realized anyone could come down the stairs and see her at any given moment. 

Her breasts were pressing across the cold metal bars and Nami was palming her ass, kneading and spreading her cheeks with her palms. She took down her panties as well and with a soft pull, Nami had Tashigi stick out her ass. 

She never felt so exposed and the lack of mobility somehow made everything worse. But also better. 

Without warning Nami pushed in two fingers inside of her. The slide in was so easy, Tashigi already being so wet. 

“So wet for me, huh…” Nami whispered, pushing in a third finger. 

At first she just moved it aimlessly, then without warning she pressed her fingers deep inside of Tashigi finding her sweet spot almost too soon. Tashigi did her best to not make any sounds but it was already too much. However the thought of Nami leaving her unfinished was enough to keep her going. 

Nami didn’t stop and kept thrusting her fingers at a relentless pace. Tashigi had to bite her lip to keep back her moans but the pleasure in her stomach was building up fast and she didn’t know how much longer she would last. 

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and Tashigi widened her eyes. 

“Stop them!” Nami whispered, in an urgent tone, however she made no move to hide or remove her fingers from inside Tashigi. 

“H-how,” Tashigi asked, attempting to keep her voice steady. 

“Think of something!” 

Before the soldiers could come down and see them Tashigi spoke up. “Stay right there!” 

“Captain Tashigi?” A voice called out. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes! Don’t come down!” 

A moment of silence followed and Tashigi felt Nami shift behind her. 

“Why not? What’s going on?” 

Just as she was about to answer she felt Nami’s tongue right on her pussy. She had to hold back a moan as Nami licked at her clit without regard for the conversation that was going on. 

“Th-the pirate is changing clothes right now! Have some respect! You can go-ahh,” she paused as Nami inserted her tongue inside her and continued rubbing at her clit with her fingers. 

Coming back to her senses, she continued, “Go back! I’ll be right up and make sure no one comes down here.” 

“Understood!” 

Nami moved back. “That was smart. I was expecting you to let them come here. I’d be the bad guy no matter what so there wouldn’t be any consequences for you.” 

Tashigi sighed. “I didn’t want them to come down here…” 

Nami hummed, pulling Tashigi’s ass towards her again. She didn’t waste any time and began licking on her clit again.

“Are you close?” 

“Y-yeah,” Tashigi said, biting back a moan. 

Pausing for a moment, Nami spoke, “Look at you, getting pleasure from a pirate you should be ashamed of yourself.” 

Tashigi screwed her eyes shut trying to ignore how much Nami’s words added to her pleasure. She was so close, the knot in her belly was so tight. A few more seconds and she would come.

Just as she was about to, Nami pulled away. 

“Ahh,” she whined trying to chase the pleasure that was rapidly fading, now that the stimulation was gone. 

“Do you want to come?” Nami asked, standing up and leaning over her to whisper in her ear. One of her hands was on her breast slowly massaging it while the other was on her hip. 

“Yes.” 

“You’re not convincing me right now.” She took one of Tashigi’s nipples in her hands and began playing with it pulling and twisting, waiting for her response. 

“P-please.” 

“Please what?” 

Tashigi felt like she was losing her mind, she just wanted to come so bad she didn’t care about anything else.

“Please let me come, I need it so much, please." She was close to tears. 

Nami removed her hand from her nipple and placed it between her hands slowly rubbing her spot. It was too slow and Tashigi would never come like this. 

“Please, Nami, let me come, I'll do anything. I’m begging you!” 

She could hear Nami’s soft laugh by her ear and without warning Nami inserted her fingers inside her again pushing hard where she needed most. It was barely a few moments later that Tashigi finally came. 

She couldn’t help the moan escaping her and for a moment everything in front of her eyes was white. She had never had an orgasm like this. 

When she came to her sense Nami was still lazily moving her fingers inside her until she removed them. Nami was laughing softly behind her. “How was that?” 

“G-good…” Tashigi said between breaths. “Very good.” 

Before she could react she noticed Nami uncuffing one of her restraints. Before she could ask what was happening, Nami placed the cuff on her again, this time behind her back. 

“I still don’t trust you, sorry.” Despite her words, Nami still took the time to massage Tashigi’s arms which had become numb after being suspended for so long.

She pushed Tashigi down on her knees and she watched as Nami took off her jeans and underwear, remaining only the swimsuit bra that she always wears. 

“What are you doing?” Tashigi asked. 

“You said you’d do anything right? I need something out of this too, you know.” She stepped in front of her. “Open your mouth, stick out your tongue.” 

Tashigi compiled and Nami grabbed her face. Leaning in for a bit she opened her mouth and spit right on Tashigi’s tongue. 

“Make yourself useful.” 

Nami pushed Tashigi’s head between her legs and she began licking and sucking on her clit. She tried to do the best she could even though her position was uncomfortable. 

Looking up she saw Nami had taken off her bra and was teasing her nipples while her eyes were closed. 

“You’re doing so good,” she whispered. 

Even if she had just orgasmed, Tashigi felt warmth pool in her stomach at the praise. 

She continued on feeling one of Nami’s hands in her hair. 

Feeling brave, Tashigi moved back for a moment. “Pull on my hair.” 

Nami seemed surprised but she smiled and tightened her hold. Tashigi went right back to work as Nami began pulling on her hair. At first they were soft tugs that she could barely feel. But as Nami’s pleasure amplified she began pulling harder and harder. 

Tashigi held in her moans and continued licking Nami’s clit and folds, stopping once in a while to suck on them as well. 

Nami’s breath became harder and more labored until she finally whispered. 

“I’m close.” 

Looking up, Tashigi saw Nami’s parted mouth, her blushed cheeks and closed eyes. After a few more moments she cried out softly. 

“I’m coming,” she said between breaths exhaling softly as Tashigi began slowing down but she didn’t move away completely, until Nami started whining from the overstimulation and pulled her head back by her hair. 

“That’s enough.” 

She let out a breath and crouched down to Tashigi’s eye level. She used her hand to wipe away all the spit and fluids from Tashigi’s face. She began buttoning up her shirt. After helping Tashigi stand up she also pulled up her panties and her jeans. 

Nami also put on her own clothes and after she was done she threw the key to Tashigi’s cuffs on the other side of the cell. 

“As much as I liked playing I have to go now. Luffy should be here soon.” 

Just as she spoke that last sentence a last crash sounded from the deck.

“Right on time.” She smiled. 

“If you want to play with me again just come find me, I’ll be more than happy to entertain you~” 

With that she turned on her heel and left the cell, closing it behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! might post more if yall like it


End file.
